siresifandomcom-20200213-history
Art
Art is one of the most important aspects of siren life. In Netezma religion, it is one of the three gifts given to sirens by the goddess Xanipa, and the creation of art allows an individual's ezo to survive beyond death. Furthermore, it is through art that we access the gift of mindsong. For this reason, art plays an important role in day-to-day life in siresi countries, and it is the basis for many of our holidays and festivals. Types of Art Art is divided into eight distinct forms. Each form is associated with a different color. The eight types of art are so integral to siren culture that they form the basis of siren astrology, nonbinary genders, and even the siren calendar. A person is considered well-rounded only if they engage in art from each of the eight categories in one way or another, although the siren concept of 'art' is much broader than in many human societies. Some types of art, particularly modern art forms such as video game design, are seen as encompassing a number of different art forms at once. Red Red art consists of activities that are active and physical. Dancing is the prototypical red art, but red art also covers various other ways of moving the body, such as martial arts, gymnastics, and various sports. Engaging in red art may be as simple as going for a jog or going hiking. Orange Orange art covers a wide range of activities, ideologically connected through the concept of building or creating something physical. The prototypical orange art form is sculpting, but jewelry-making, carpentry, and weaving are all included under the label of orange art. Yellow Yellow art is defined by the act of arranging things in a pleasing manner. The art under this category is often 'big,' as the art form includes designing gardens, landscaping, interior design, and architecture. City planning is sometimes considered to be yellow art as well. Yellow-Green This art is what many English-speakers think of when they hear the word 'art.' Yellow-green art is the art of visual media. Painting and drawing are the staples of this art form, although things like makeup and tattoos are also included. Green Green art is the art of hospitality. Cooking, hosting parties, and giving gifts all fall under the label of green art. Gardening is also, aptly enough, a green art form. Cyan Cyan art is generally considered the art of writing, whether in poetry or prose. Any sort of writing, from a novel full of symbolism to an essay for school to the writings in one's personal diary is considered to be art. Debate is also considered a form of cyan art. Blue Blue is the art of drama and acting, whether on stage or on screen. Displaying charisma, even when not acting, is also considered blue art. Politicians and celebrities are often skilled in blue art to some capacity. Purple Purple art is music, whether singing or playing an instrument. Of the eight forms of art, it is the most highly regarded in siren culture. Prominent Art Movements While art is a large part of most sirens' lives, our culture is not a monolith and many people have different ideas about ''how ''art should be done. A number of artistic movements have arisen throughout the years. Below some of the most prominent and interesting movements have been summarised. Many of these movements proliferated across a number of art forms. Sarenezmo The Sarenezmo (Sαρένεzμο) movement believes that invoking meaning or emotion is not necessary for something to be considered art, and that the aesthetic beauty of a piece should be the primary concern of the artist. This mirrors the Aestheticism movement of the human world; some scholars believe that the rise of the two movements may have been linked. At the height of the movement, some of its most extreme proponents were producing poems that were simply list of beautiful words and paintings that consisted of nothing but colors that looked nice together. Zwilr The Zwilr (Zυιλρ) movement arose as a response to the Sarenezmo movement during the late 1950s. Not only does art not need to be beautiful, its proponents claimed, but there is a moral obligation ''not ''to make beautiful art, as attempting to make something that would be pleasing to an audience would take away from a piece's message and would therefore be inauthentic. Ironically, this led to a pursuit of an 'anti-aesthetic,' a particular look or sound or feel to prove the artist's disdain for hollow beauty. Some of the most extreme Zwilr artists steadfastly refused to look at their own work so as not to alter the piece for beauty.